


Tifa's Topless Policies

by MDHWrites



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Beer, F/M, Large Breasts, Nipple Play, Nudity, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDHWrites/pseuds/MDHWrites
Summary: Running a bar is expensive enough on his own. You have your liquor license, stocking up, paying for damages, and paying for legal fees when you beat up the wrong customer. Okay, that last one might be on Tifa only, much like helping finance a terrorist organization is. To stay competitive and get the money she needs Tifa is going to have to tighten her belt and strip some of her restraints.Not that much could restrain them before now anyways.
Kudos: 12





	Tifa's Topless Policies

Tifa let out a long sigh. She was nervous. Extremely nervous. She knew why she needed to do what she was doing. Section Seven had never been exactly the most lucrative place to live but things had been getting especially hard recently as Shinra pushed deeper into the market. Even worse, she was one of the main financiers of Avalanche. Admittedly, she was one of the few in Avalanche that had more than a minimum wage job, usually, but that didn’t comfort her.

So Seventh Heaven needed to pick up in business. Or, well, keep the business it had. She had tried a few event nights but the deals had usually just led to more empty coffers or her wanting to punch even more drunk assholes who came purely for cheap booze. Her new plan would likely let her raise the prices instead which helped how embarrassing it was.

She took a final, deep breath in before opening the doors to the back. She had nothing to fear after all. She’d always been plenty confident after all and she wouldn’t take too much shit from her customers even with her new look. New policies. She could even hear the grumbling from her regulars stop dead as she came behind the bar.

They couldn’t see a single shake of her nerves though as she leaned in towards them, hands on the bar as she asked, “So, what will it be today boys?”

The two gentleman at the bar, and she used the term loosely, simply continued to stare before one finally managed to get out, “T-Tifa, you know that your tits are, um, well…”

“You can say my tits are out. You can even say how much you appreciate them being out. I won’t punch you for that. Now,” standing up more, “you complain about me costing at least as much as those tiddy bars I hear you all talk about and I will deck you across the room as an example to everyone else.”

“So that’s why the prices changed…”

The first man scowled a little though as he stood up and said, “I come here because your drinks are cheap! Not because I want some topless floo-”

“Joe, how many times have you asked me how much it would cost to get me to serve topless.” Her knuckles popped as she curled her right hand into a fist. This was honestly part of what helped her make the decision. At least three times a night to serve topless, flash guys, let them grab her, etc. She’d punched so many patrons over that but she wasn’t putting up with it anymore.

She put her hands on her hips once the guys were cowed before saying, “Besides, I can give a lot more than any of those stupid fucking places because I don’t have to pay my workers for if they get harrassed by their customers. Instead, I just got to put up with the shit so I decided to make it fucking fun for myself. You call me a whore for that and that will also get you knocked to the floor.”

The guys swallowed hard, especially after Tifa pointed to a sign next to the menu that always had her warnings. Now it had a few new ones like the ones she just stated. Among them was asking to fuck her, as usual, would still get you thrown out, her ass was off limits from now on, and pulling out your dick will get it ripped off.

They knew better than to try to see if she was being literal with that last one.

The second man tapped at the bar before whispering, “L-L-Like?”

Tifa raised an eyebrow before shifting her weight over to one of her hips, her breasts shaking lightly with the gesture. She was still as fit as ever after all and how firm they were was one of the things she’d taken into account with all of this. “Order something and you’ll see.”

The two men looked up at the menu and paled at the prices. She hadn’t been lying when she talked about the prices. The only things as cheap as you’d find in any other topless bar were cans and bottles of beer. Everything else was at least five hundred zenny more than anywhere else. It was a steep increase in price, even after she’d started charging more for ‘the sake of Section Seven’ as she claimed.

Those increased prices also made it impossible to not be tempted to get something with Joe asking first, “Um, uh, can I get a pint? The hard stuff since I don’t exactly want too many of these for a buzz.”

Tifa smirked, a shiver running down her spine. It was a mix of excitement and nerves since she had had a lot of fun coming up with the dumb ideas she would do but actually doing them was a different thing entirely. Not that that stopped her as she walked away from the two of them. She could hear a whimper from Steven, the second man, as the two saw her arch her back to theoretically stretch it. They wanted to see her push her tits out after all.

They weren’t about to be disappointed though. She knew that for a fact, especially since she needed them to spread the word about all of this. That meant being far less careful than she might. For now it all seemed the same, minus her tits being out, as they always expected. Bent over, ass wiggling to the music, and the gentle sway of her chest as the beer filled the glass.

It was only once she got ready to come back to them that they saw part of why they were being charge so much. After all, every guy wanted at her tits and even some girls. Any girl who didn’t hated her for them. They were a good size or two larger than her head, extending far from her chest. Worse, or better depending on perspective, was that they were perky. Girls had accused her of implants and it took one squeeze from them to get the jealous bitches to shut up. She’d even made one scream before from being able to rest a whole platter of food on them.

That last part was very important now as she put the pint glass on top of her tits. It settled there easily as she smirked at them from behind it, the amber liquid distorting it slightly so it looked a little less than the malicious grin that it was. After all, she knew this one more than any other trick of her would destroy men’s wallets, but she had to get to her next trick for that.

She began to walk closer, her stability not shaking for a moment as the liquid at the top stayed, for the most part, still. Joe licked his lips as he stared while Steven huffed and mumbled something about it not being enough. It was at that moment that she ‘tripped’. The glass tilted forward with her, with her hand shooting up to grab it and make sure it didn’t just shatter on the ground. It was too late to stop some of it from sloshing out and falling from the cup.

Falling straight onto her breasts. The liquid splattered all over them, drops of liquid courage, one drink of which was admittedly in Tifa herself, covering a decent breadth of her chest. What didn’t stay from the drops began to slowly make their way down the slow curves of her mounds making rivulets across them before finally dripping to the floor.

Both of them were kind of woken up by the action, their eyes wide as their pupils followed the rivers of beer. Steven was the first to recover though, having wished he’d spoken up first anyways and so making him snap at her with, “Hey! First you gouge us and now you want to serve us less beer?”

Tifa glanced away, pouting in the same sarcastic way she always had whenever someone bitched at her for not being more ‘personable’ to excuse her having to almost break their hand for trying to pinch her ass. It was exactly the right thing to get Joe to fume too, but one look from Tifa shut him up. She then looked back down at her chest, one hand placing itself on the side of it where there was the least amount of beer. “I do suppose you have a point. I wouldn’t want to cheap my customers out of their drinks after all. It’s bad for business.”

She then turned to Joe, putting his pint glass on the bar as she leaned over the bar, her face coming within inches of his. She then whispered, “I guess I better let you clean it up. I’m okay with either napkins or… maybe your tongue?”

They both responded instantly with screams as they said, “Please don’t kill us, we’re sorry!”

Tifa broke into laughter as she took a step back, her arms wrapped around her stomach as her breasts shook violently with the rest of her body. It was only after a long, deep breath that she stopped before saying, dead serious, “I’m serious. I serve things with my tits nowadays and anything I spill I let the customer clean off of me. So long as they don’t abuse it, or stall me from helping others for too long, You have to do it with tissues or licking them. No exceptions.”

Joe’s jaw was almost on the floor as he stared at the still glistening breasts before him, especially as they came closer to him. They were just close enough that he actually could lick them. Test her word. Test his own bravery for that matter. It was so tempting though…

Finally he leaned in, slowly extending his tongue before it touched her flesh. It tasted a lot better than he expected Tifa to taste. No sweat or dirt. In fact, she smelled like strawberries. She must have just bathed and he was lucky enough to be the first to get this. He extended his tongue more, pressing an increasing amount of it against her perky flesh. Even when he tried to get it to bend his tongue was barely strong enough to get it to yield even an inch. It was just another reminder of how remarkable her tits were.

He brought his mouth closer, shivering slightly as his nose touched her chest. He then slowly ran his tongue along the soft mountain of flesh, flicking across it as he tried to get every drop he could, the taste mixing with her in a very, very pleasant way. Then again, he doubted a hundred beers mixed together from a busy night would make him object to how she tasted. Not when it meant touching these forbidden fruits.

He then brought his mouth back down, his eyes darting to her nipples. They were so big and while not hard were pronounced enough to be one of the main spots at which beer was dripping off of her. He smiled as he looked at them before bringing his mouth to the right teat. He opened his mouth wide, placed his lips around as much of her as he could, and then-

_ Smack! _

Joe spun out of his chair before crashing to the ground with a groan. Tifa retracted a hand, shaking it a little from the minor stinging that was left on her palm. It wasn’t even a second later that Steven screamed out, “Why did you do that!?”

Tifa looked at him and with a very bored tone, much like whenever she threw a guy out, said, “I said licking. There’s only one set of options on the menu that lets you take a draft from my nipples like he was about to.”

Steven swallowed hard, licking his lips before whispering, “What would that be?”

She smiled a little as she rested her head in one of her hands. “It’s really not that hard to figure out if you think about it. You just won’t like how much it costs.”

Steven’s eyes glanced at the board, his cheeks losing all color in them as he spotted the options that started at twenty thousand zenny. That was just for a bottle of beer even, not even the more expensive options. He swallowed hard as he looked to other parts of the menu and whispered, “Can I… Can I get my normal scotch?”

Tifa nodded, pulling out the small glass before pouring out his drink. Two ice cubes and she stood back up. She then said nonchalantly, “You’ll want to get out of your seat for a moment.”

Steven bit into his cheek, terrified what that could mean but obeying her. It was only then that Tifa slipped the glass between her tits, the glass nuzzled tightly in between them. It only became better as she brought her hands up to squeeze her chest together so they became a vice around the cup. Her hands were much more powerful than anything Joe attempted and the men got to watch as her fingers sank deep into her flesh, showing off that while perky there was plenty to get out of them if you could just squeeze them.

She then stepped out from behind the bar, came over to where Steven stood and said, “Get on your knees, sir.” She winked with the last word, a giggle letting him know it was purely an act like any time she was so respectful. “After all, I was thinking I’d let you take your first sip from between my breasts. I’ll even let you grab them to make sure I don’t move.”

It was Joe’s turn to whimper as he watched Steven slowly bring his hands up and slowly touch her breasts. Tifa didn’t let go though until her customer properly pressed into her flesh, a soft coo slipping from her lips as his own hands lightly sank into her. It was only partially an act and she’d already made a deal with Barret to have him plow her every few nights so she didn’t become so pent up that she did something actually stupid. 

She bent forward, making sure to stay still this time as the dark liquid came close to the edge of the glass. Steven brought his face over to the cup, his tongue taking a brief taste of her for himself before he properly wrapped his lips around his drink. A slight tilt and he was able to take a nice, proper sip of his drink before Tifa brought herself up and showed why this one had spiked in price by a thousand zenny. “Now, why don’t you actually grab your drink so I can get back to work.”

Steven’s face was bright red at this point as he panted and stared at her. His hands came up, coming around the edges of her chest before Tifa growled. Her eyes promised death before she hissed out, “Between them or over them. Like I said, you try to abuse this and you pay for it.”

Steven nodded furiously before bringing his hand over her chest and plucking his drink from her chest. He wanted to feel more of her flesh but that also came with the danger of pushing his luck too much and he decided to not risk getting flattened.

Tifa quickly returned behind the bar, hiding her deeper panting from them. This was definitely going to take some time to get used to but she’d already made half of what she got from her two regulars normally in one drink each. Even better, they were still eyeing the real prize. The ‘waterfall’ menu. Lagers, beers, and wine were what were on it, with wine being a hundred thousand zenny but there was good reason for it, especially when it promised up to the entire bottle.

Neither had the money though. Or, not the money to justify one drink for that much, even at the twenty thousand mark. Tifa knew that was the case. She could think of only maybe a dozen customers she’d ever had that could casually get it. Those people were ones she really hoped to bring in so she whispered, “Hey, if you two promise to get at least twenty people in here tonight, I’ll give you the beer waterfall. If you don’t,” extending her hands to their chests before grabbing and yanking on their shirts, “I will break your kneecaps.”

They both swallowed hard, their eyes darting to her nipples before they both whispered, “C-C-Can you promise that it’s worth it?”

Tifa let go of the before stretching back. “I would say yes. Up to two people are allowed to do it after all and you each get one of my breasts. And,” shuddering a little as she tried to ignore the dampness between her thighs, “with your hands or mouth, you get to do  _ anything _ you want with them while enjoying your drink.”

Both of them were silent for a solid minute before they shouted, “Deal!”

Tifa smirked at that before asking what beer they wanted and grabbing a bottle from behind the counter. She then walked around the bar, mumbling something about how messy her floors would get from all of this, and then stood before them. “If you want to place your hands on your breast before I begin, go ahead. After all, you’re only going to get so long with them.”

Joe nodded as he put his hands underneath her right breast so that the nipple that got away from him was closer. So he’d be ready to properly get to taste it. Steven on the other hand, always a little bit more of a jerk, grabbed the side of her breast with one hand while the other pinched her nipple between two fingers.

Tfia bit her lip as she undid the cap to the beer and let out a final sigh. She tilted the bottle over and slowly, very slowly, poured the beer over her chest. It was much like what had happened with the pint but on a much larger scale. It soaked her flesh and drenched the two men’s hands as they watched rivers of alcohol make their way across her mounds.

Once it was all out her face was bright red as she said to them, “Hey, idiots, you were allowed to drink up while I poured it. Now you’ve just wasted everything not on my tits.”

Their eyes widened, Joe babbling out nothing while Steven said, “All of them?”

Tifa rolled her eyes before saying, “Yes, all of them. I spilled your drink after all and now I have to pay the price.”

They both now became babbling messes as they tried to get something, anything out. Joe was the first to just throw any chance to reason this miracle out before he brought his mouth back around her nipples, It wasn’t even a second later that he sucked on it with all the force he had. Tifa jumped at the sudden forcefulness of it before wincing. “H-H-Hey, c-careful, okay?”

Joe shook his head, his teeth actually keeping a lock on her nipple as it shook with him. Tifa winced and fidgeted with the pain, mostly just due to where it was. She wasn’t exactly shy about damage after all, but this was a bit much. She quickly figured out what he was trying to do though as his hands wrapped around the base of her breast and pushed down on it with all of the force he could as he continued to suckle on her breast. The slow dragging along her flesh that he did only confirmed the fact that the freak was trying to milk her even more.

Steven wasn’t any better though as he twisted her nipple, sneering as he said, “If I wanted to be careful I’d find any girl on the street.” He then brought his mouth down on her breast, biting into it and getting a good yell out of Tifa.

He then fucked up as he said, “I can only do this with a whore like you.”

The next time either woke up they were in the dumpster next to Seventh Heaven with a note on them that said they had to bring thirty or she’d break half the bones in their body next time.

Meanwhile, while they ‘slept’ Tifa locked up the bar, panting as her legs shook and her breaths came out in ragged gasps. She then reached into her skirt and pulled out her phone. After a few rings a gruff voice tried to say something on the other line but was cut off by Tifa saying, “Come over. Now. And fuck me as rough as you want because my customers are freaks and don’t you dare think of using condom. I have materia for that.”

The other side got a single question out before she screamed, “You fucking guess how many times I’m going to need you to fuck me for the next week you fucking idiot! Now get. Over.  _ Here! _ ”

Tifa then wobbled over to one of the tables before slumping into the seat. Between ragged gasps she thought about how good the night was going to be if her tricks were half as effective as it was now. Honestly, that had her in heat almost as much as what she’d just been through.

She smiled a little before sighing out, “Why the fuck didn’t I try this before now,” before laying her head on the table as she waited for Barret to come in with his key.


End file.
